


Beat Around the Bush

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Brothels, F/M, First Time, Gen, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Slow nights make for quick money- if you don't beat around the bush.
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Beat Around the Bush

Thursday night- slow on any given week, and today it’s raining. But just in case, Madame tends bar the same as if it were a hoppin’ Saturday. The radio is crooning some melodramatic tune while she polishes the water spots off of freshly washed glasses. Her girls, tired of looking at each other, had gone up to their rooms hours ago, likely reading or sewing to pass the time. Sometimes, it was nice to be alone for a moment.

But she looks up when the door opens and the bell tinkles, signaling a paying customer. It’s a young man, certainly no more than twenty years old, probably younger if his blushing cheeks have anything to say about the matter. His suit looks like a hand-me-down, but his shoes are gleaming. Wide eyes flick about the room and the blush deepens. He takes his hat off and fidgets awkwardly with it as he almost appears to tiptoe over to the bar.

“What’ll it be, son?” Madame asks, lighting a fresh cigarette.

“Ah… I was, um,” he stammers. He leans against the bar and hits the brass railing at the floor with his shoe with a muffled clang. She fights the urge to laugh- he’s a first timer. Probably just sprouted his first pube and looking to relieve the strange ache that’s consumed his tender loins.

Madame smirks and leans in close. “Fifty cenz gets you a handjob, seventy-five gets a blowjob- no swallowing. A full-on fuck is a hundred and fifty and you  _ will _ wear protection. Or, two hundred cenz an hour- you can do it all and then some.”

If the young gentleman gets any redder, she’ll swear he’s got a hot coal in his britches rather than a straining hard on. He clears his throat and takes a breath. Smiling, he says, “Wow, you certainly don’t beat about the bush!”

She winks at him. “Honey, there’s nothing left of this bush to beat.”

His horrified expression makes her laugh. She assures him she won’t be the one to tame his manhood, then presses a buzzer under the bar top that goes straight to Madelyn’s room. She arrives minutes later with fresh makeup and a low cut dress. It doesn’t take much to convince him to start with a little conversation and some liquor. While Madelyn gets him warmed up with some rum, Madame goes back to cleaning the glasses.

Just before the two of them go upstairs for their transaction, her dear nephew arrives, right on time at ten on the dot. He hangs his coat on the back of the bar stool as she pours him a whiskey sour and watches Madelyn lead her john up the narrow staircase.

“Is Vanessa losing her touch?” Roy asks, knowing that she used to be the one who was called to relieve first timers of their first time.

Madame sighs. “No, she said she’s tired of training the new boys. She works with older clients now. Deeper pockets.”

Roy grins. “Smart girl.” He raises his glass. “To our new young friend! May his first visit not be his last!”

Madame doesn’t even pour herself a shot- she clinks the bottle with Roy’s glass and drinks from the source. “Hell, I’ll drink to that twice!” 

They touch drinks again, and all is right with Thursday night.


End file.
